Un alma en dos cuerpos Kouichi
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: Mi version de la vida de Kouichi antes de su viaje al digimundo
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi version de como fue la vida de Kouichi antes de su vije al digimundo, ya subi tambien la parte de Kouichi

UN ALMA EN DOS CUERPOS:

KOICHI

PRIMERA TEMPORADA; PREESCOLAR

Capitulo 1 el inicio

Hace un tiempo hubo un departamento en una calle muy transitada que siempre intereso a los vecinos, o por lo menos les interesaban sus habitantes, era el hogar de una joven pareja de recién casados, tendrían unos 25 años y al parecer esperaban un hijo.

Cada mes se les iba notando con más fuerza las ansias en la cara.

Esa pareja era una muy unida e ilusionada por tener a su bebe.

Jamás se les ocurrió investigar el sexo del bebe; avían decidido por acuerdo mutuo que eso seria sorpresa.

Meses después el nacimiento por fin llego, el joven estuvo presente en el momento del nacimiento. Cuando por fin nació el bebe descubrieron que avía sido un niño; así que lo nombraron Koichi la pareja no podía estar mas feliz ya que su hijo avía nacido con perfecta salud y se veía que iba a ser alguien muy saludable. Su piel era blanca y suave, sus mejillas rosadas y tenía un poco de cabello liso y de un hermoso color negro.

Pero de pronto un espasmo de dolor recorrió a Tomoko, el doctor la examino rápidamente y llego a una conclusión; iba a nacer otro bebe.

Eso les tomo por sorpresa; ellos planearon su vida al lado de **un** bebe ansiaban la llegada de su **hijo único**, sabían que dos bebes serian demasiado trabajo, y por tanto ese niño era un bebe no deseado. Pero cuando el pequeño nació notaron lo equivocados que avían estado; era un hermoso bebe idéntico a Koichi; al que nombraron Koji.

Las primeras semanas todo fue perfecto; se repartían las tareas y cada quien tenia su turno de cuidarlos y jugar con ellos. Pero después de un tiempo Kousei comenzó a quejarse con su esposa sobre las tareas asignadas para el, por que decía que llegaba muy cansado del trabajo y no estaba de humor como para cuidar niños.

Tomoko se comenzó a cansar de tener que cuidar de los niños sola, así que hablo con su esposo y le pidió que la situación cambiara; pero no se esperaba que esto generaría un discusión que termino en una palabra: Divorcio.

-¿Te quieres ir? Bien a mi no me importa. Pero no creo que sea justo que yo me tenga que encargar de cuidar de dos niños, así que tú te llevas a uno y yo me quedo con el otro.- le dijo decidida Tomoko

-Bien ¿Con quien te quieres quedar?- contesto su esposo ¿Acaso avía oído bien? Kousei no parecía haber dudado de esta decisión, ella pensaba que se echaría para atrás ante la idea de alejarse de uno de sus hijos, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás

-Yo no pienso escoger eso, y como tu eres el que te vas escoge tu- si uno de sus hijos iba a vivir lejos de ella no quería tener que decidir cual de los dos seria

-Esta bien déjame pensarlo por un momento-

-Te dejare solo para que pienses mejor- dijo, dio una ultima mirada de ternura a sus hijos, esa era la ultima vez que los iba a ver a los dos juntos dormiditos, después miro a su esposo con algo de rencor y salio de la habitación.

Afuera no oía bien lo que su esposo decía pero de pronto escucho el llanto de un niño, por lo que alarmada entro a revisar que todo estuviera bien.

Al parecer sus hijos no tenían nada, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-¿Entonces a quien te llevas Kousei?-

-Me llevo a Koji a si que despídete de el- ¿Esta será la ultima vez que vea a mi querido Koji? Se pregunto mientras veía como su esposo hacia la maletita del niño.

Momentos después observaba desde la ventana en compañía de Koichi como se alejaban su hijo y su ex esposo. A partir de ese momento comenzaría una nueva vida para todos ellos.

Pasaron las horas, cada segundo que pasaba extrañaba mas a su hijo y, para que mentir, a su esposo.

La noche llego rápidamente y un pensamiento la torturo ¿Dónde estarían durmiendo en ese momento? ¿Su hijito estaría pasando frío? Con el bárbaro de su esposo todo era posible. Lo mas seguro era que estarían durmiendo en esas camas especiales que hay en las estaciones de trenes para los que pierden su tren y no tienen donde quedarse. Conociendo a su esposo era lo más obvio de pensar.

De pronto Koichi comenzó a llorar. Dejo de mirar la ventana como había estado asiendo las últimas horas y se acerco a la cuna de su hijito mientras susurraba:

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.-

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la casa de su madre; seguro que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, además de que agradecería la compañía.

Como lo supuso su madre entendió a la perfección la situación y acepto gustosa que se quedaran con ella. Tomoko había solucionado un problema; alguien cuidaría de Koichi mientras ella trabajara, y que mejor que la persona que cuido de ella cuando fue niña. Al día siguiente saldría a buscar un nuevo empleo, por el momento solo le quedaba dormir, dormir y soñar con su hijo, soñar que Kousei regresaba con ella y no se volvían a separar nunca mas…

Pasaron los años y Koichi ya tenia la edad para entrar en un kinder:

-Hijito adivina que. La próxima semana vas a entrar a un kinder ¿Sabes que es eso verdad?- le pregunto Tomoko a su pequeño hijo

-Si mami- contesto el pequeño teniendo ya cuatro años de edad

-Bien. Entonces mañana vamos a ir a comprar las cosas que vas a utilizar-

-Esta bien mami ^o^- contesto inocentemente el pequeño

El próximo lunes seria su primer día de clases.

NOTAS FINALES: No les prometo nada pero intentare suir la continuacion el proximo viernes

¡Hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

Ese lunes Koichi se despertó con muchas ganas, iría al kinder y aria muchos amigos con los cuales reiría y jugaría. Además su mama le había dicho que su educación era muy importante y por tanto no la pensaba decepcionar.

-¿Ya estas listo Koichi?- pregunto dulcemente Tomoko

-¡Si!-

-Entonces ve a despedirte de tu abuelita- dijo mientras Kouichi se echaba a correr para despedirse de su abuelita, ese día Tomoko estaba muy feliz, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse triste por no haber podido ver el primer día de clases de Kouji de pronto la carita sonriente de su hijo la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Ya nos vamos mami?- pregunto tiernamente

-Si cariñito-

El kinder al que iba a asistir Kouichi quedaba cerca de su casa por lo que se fueron caminando y en unos pocos minutos ya estaban ahí. Al llegar Kouichi noto como todos los niños estaban llorando

-Mami ¿Por qué están llorando todos los niños?- pregunto inocentemente

-Por que no se quieren separar de sus mamis-

-Ah-

En ese momento una maestra se acerco a ellos

-Buenos días señorita Haruna- dijo Tomoko a modo de saludo

-Buenos días. Supongo que este es el pequeño Kouichi ¿no?- dijo mientras lo señalaba

-Así es-

-Ya veo ^^. Parece un niño muy inteligente no se preocupe estará bien conmigo- y luego dirigiéndose a Kouichi- Mi nombre es Haruna y yo seré tu maestra-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kouichi

-Sta. Haruna ¿Por qué pasa a recoger a sus alumnos a la puerta?-

-Por que me gustan mucho los niños - respondió simplemente brindándole una sonrisa amigable.

Kouichi llego a su salón, había muchos niños algunos llorando y otros con cara de asustados, otros simplemente esperaban a que la maestra llegara.

Bueno niños como ya les había dicho antes mi nombre es Haruna y voy a ser su maestra por todo este año ^^ ¿Tienen alguna duda?-

Una niña rubia y de ojos azules levanto su pequeña manita-¿A que hora salimos?- todo el salón afirmo con la cabeza, esa si era una duda importante

-A las 12 ^^Uu- contesto la maestra pensando en lo raros que eran los niños de esa época- Bueno ahora organizaremos un juego para presentarnos ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren jugar?-

-¡Si! ^^- grito todo el grupo

Bien entonces cada quien pasara al frente, dirá su nombre y que animal le gustaría ser. Por ejemplo mi nombre es Haruna y me gustaría ser una ardilla-

Todos los niños fueron pasando según estaban acomodados en sus filas, ya solo quedaban Kouichi y la niña rubia que había echo la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Kouichi y me gustaría ser un gatito ^^- dijo y luego fue a sentarse, su silla estaba junto a la niña rubia

-Mi nombre es Izumi y me gustaría ser una mariposa-

-Bueno ya que todos nos presentamos empezaremos con la clase…- (No pienso poner las clases que para algo estoy en mi día libre, pero las conversaciones se están llevando a cabo en el salón; ya saben en el kinder los maestros no son tan estrictos)

-¿Dijiste que te llamabas Koichi?- le pregunto Izumi

-Si y tu eres Izumi ¿No? Es un gusto conocerte- Izumi soltó unas risitas por lo bajo- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que eres demasiado educado XD-

-¡No es gracioso!- grito Kouichi completamente rojo

-¿Kenichi? ¿Podrías dejar de reírte por favor?- pregunto la maestra confundiendo su nombre

-_._ Me llamo Koichi señorita-.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal y por fin llego la hora de la salida

-¿Esperas a tu mama _Kenichi?_- dijo Izumi con tono de burla

-Si- dijo ya arto de insistirle en que no se llamaba así

-Oye ¿Dónde vives? Quizás seamos vecinos me parece que ya e visto antes tu cara-

-Quizás. Vivo en la zona residencial de Shibuya…-

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo también vivo ahí! ¿En que departamento vives?-

-en el numero 146 -

-¡Que coincidencia yo vivo en el 150! Aunque me acabo de mudar ase poco a lo mejor por eso no me recuerdas…- en ese momento una señora rubia comenzó a llamar a Izumi- Es mi mami ^^. Adiós Koichi-

-Adiós ^^-

-¡Koichi!- era el grito de su mama que lo llamaba desde lejos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, y, aunque no lo supiera había conocido a la que seria por siempre su mejor amiga, además claro esta de que a su lado pasaría muchas increíbles aventuras en el digimundo. Aunque para eso todavía faltaban muchos años.

Al día siguiente Tomoko no había podido llevar a Kouichi ya que tenia que ir a trabajar (El día anterior había faltado, después de todo era el primer día de su hijo) así que Hitomiko, la abuelita de Kouichi se encargo de llevarlo.

Cuando estaban saliendo de su casa se encontró con Izumi que esperaba a su madre que había olvidado algo en su departamento

-¡Hola Izumi!-

-¡Hola Koichi! Veo que estas siendo menos cortes con tus saludos eso es bueno ^^-

Su abuelita solo se quedo con cara de _tanto trabajo que nos costo hacerlo así de educado y hay va esta niña y lo hecha a perder todo _(n/a: para que vean todo lo que una mirada puede decir XP)

_-^/^ _¿Esperas a tu madre?- Izumi negó con la cabeza, seguía siendo muy educado para cambiarlo en un día

-Si fue por algo al apartamento-

-Koichi ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo dulcemente su abuelita recordando a que habían salido

-¡Cierto! Nos vemos en el salón Izumi- grito a lo lejos diciendo adiós con su manita

-¡Nos vemos!- respondió también gritando Izumi

Ya en el salón las clases transcurrieron de forma normal hasta que una mama apareció con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños y la maestra les dijo que iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de un niño llamado chouji. La convivencia fue muy bonita e hizo a Kouichi recordar el cumpleaños pasado; había sido realmente divertido, pero no solo eso se había enterado de algo que cambio para siempre su vida.

_FLAS BACK_

_En la mañana Kouichi despertó completamente feliz ¡Era su cumpleaños! ¡Cumplía 4 años y había que celebrar! O era lo que le había dicho su mama…_

NOTAS FINALES: Bueno decidi dejarlo ahí por que el Flash back que tengo planeado abarcara casi todo el capitulo siguiente (si no es que todo) Bien eso es todo espero que lo ayan disfrutado (Y que lean mi otro fic XD) Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto ^^!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer

Capitulo 3

_FLASH BACK_

_En la mañana Kouichi despertó completamente feliz ¡Era su cumpleaños! ¡Cumplía 4 años y había que celebrar! O era lo que le había dicho su mama…_

_Como fuera el punto era que estaba muy feliz._

_Llego en un parpadeo al comedor y vio a su abuelita parada asiendo algo que no pudo ver pero si oler ¡Un pastel de chocolate! Al ver a Kouichi Hitomiko fingió que estaba sorprendida_

_-¡Oh! ¡Me acabas de descubrir con las manos en la masa!- dijo mientras le embarraba un poco de masa en la nariz a Kouichi_

_-¡Abuela!- gritaba entre risas por las cosquillas de su abuela_

_Hitomiko estaba muy feliz por que su nieto cumplía años y además Tomoko tenia el día libre así que se iba a poder quedar con Kouichi_

_-Veo que ya te despertaste- dijo Tomoko desde el marco de la puerta_

_-¡Mami!- grito felizmente Kouichi corriendo a abrazar a su madre_

_-Feliz cumpleaños :3- dijo sonriendo dulcemente_

_-Creo que es hora de que recibas tu regalo- dijo su abuelita trayendo algo escondido en su espalda_

_-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- pregunto dando saltitos alrededor de su abuelita_

_-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo dándole un pequeño gatito en sus manos, era de color blanco con motitas negras, una le cubría los ojos y parecía un antifaz_

_-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- le pregunto Tomoko Kouichi estaba muy feliz con su nueva mascota_

_-Se va a llamar laion :3- (lion león en ingles)_

_-Ese es un bonito nombre- dijo Hitomiko_

_-Si- dijo feliz su mama, de repente tocaron el timbre y se puso seria, tenia un mal presentimiento- iré a ver quien es- cuando llego a la puerta no se esperaba encontrarse con su ex esposo Kousei -¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo mientras salía para evitar que Kouichi lo viera_

_-Perdón por venir de repente pero estaba cerca de aquí y pensé en felicitar a mi hijo por su cumpleaños- dijo mostrando un paquete que traía en las manos_

_-No puedes entrar de repente y simplemente decir ¡Hola Kouichi soy tu padre! No te e visto en 4 años pero se me ocurrió venir a saludarte hoy- dijo con algo de rencor en su voz por el abandono Tomoko_

_-Lo se pero al menos dale este obsequio por favor- dijo mientras le pasaba el paquete_

_-Bien le diré que es mió para que no pregunte- dijo un poco más calmada- pero ahora que me acuerdo ¿Dónde dejaste a Kouji? ¿Lo felicitaste no?- dijo con algo de nostalgia_

_-Koji esta en el kinder, tuvo que entrar un año antes por que no podía dejarlo solo en casa-_

_-¿En serio?- de repente se le ocurrió una idea- espera aquí por favor- dijo mientras se volvía a meter a la casa ya adentro- Kouichi ven un momento que quiero hablar contigo-le dijo a su hijo que estaba feliz con su nuevo gatito, se sentó con el en la sala –Ha venido… una persona que es muy importante para ti y quiero que lo conozcas…-_

_Al ver que ya no hablaba Kouichi le dijo:- Esta bien mami-_

_Tomoko le sonrió a Kouichi y salio a ver a Kousei –Pasa-le dijo sin más_

_-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundido Kousei_

_-Le dije a Koichi quería presentarle a alguien importante para el así que ¿vas a pasar o no?- por mucho que quisiera evitarlo aun sentía rencor hacia Kousei por quitarle a la mitad de su alma_

_-Gr-gracias- balbuceo Kousei entrando al humilde departamento busco con la mirada a su hijo lo encontró, estaba sentado en el sofá con un gatito, era idéntico a Kouji –Buenos días señor- le dijo Kouichi al notar que ya se encontraba ahí el "amigo" de su mamá_

_-H-hola- dijo Kousei muy emocionado de poder conocer a su otro hijo vio un momento a Tomoko y al ver que esta asentía se acerco a Kouichi y tomo asiento junto a el -¿Sabes quien soy yo?- pregunto_

_-No- dijo confundido Kouichi ¿Debería conocerlo?_

_-Dime Koichi ¿alguna ves te as preguntado por tu papi?-_

_Kouichi le dio una rápida mirada a Tomoko-si- dijo quedito no sabia por que pero ese extraño le inspiraba confianza, Kousei tomo aire preparado para lo que le iba a decir- *Koichi yo… soy tu padre- dijo dejando a Kouichi confundido al igual que a Hitomiko_

_-¿Mi padre?-_

_-Si… créeme que lamento no haber venido a verte antes pero es que… eso te lo explicare mejor cuando este mas grande ¿De acuerdo campeón?- dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora_

_La cara de Kouichi se fue iluminando por una gran sonrisa -¡Si! ¡Que bueno que viniste papi! ¡Mira este es lion!...- Kouichi seguía emocionado contándole muchas cosas a su, recientemente reencontrado padre, Tomoko sonrió con tristeza; era mejor que lo hubiera conocido así, a esa edad no se preguntan demasiadas cosa como ¿Por qué no vivía con ellos? Aunque en el fondo ella sabia que eso no iba a ser así por siempre y con el paso del tiempo Kouichi se preguntaría por que Kousei no vivía con ellos. Despertó cuando Kousei, ahora completamente feliz por la aceptación de su hijo le hablo:- Tengo que irme por un momento, prometo regresar pronto, si me lo permites-_

_-Claro que si, Koichi estará feliz de pasar su cumpleaños con tigo pero espera un segundo- dijo y luego volteo a ver a Hitomiko que se había mantenido al margen del asunto- Mama ven un momento a la cocina por favor- dijo Tomoko Hitomiko dejo a Kouichi jugando con su gatito en el sofá mientras seguía a su hija_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al llegar_

_-quería preguntarte ¿Hiciste dos pasteles no?-_

_-Si por que pensé que debía aprovechar la masa que sobro ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Podrías darme uno para que Kousei se lo lleve a Kouji? Me gustaría felicitarlo al menos de esa forma indirecta-_

_-Por supuesto pero ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver tu?-_

_-No puedo al parecer Kousei lo metió un año antes al kinder y ahora mismo esta en clases-_

_-¿Y? Ve a verlo cuando salga- pero se detuvo al ver el miedo que había en los ojos de Tomoko -¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo dulcemente_

_-No puedo… no me atrevería… no soy tan valiente como Kousei- dijo mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas de impotencia e ira –No creo poder mirarlo a la cara después de que no e estado con el todos estos años-dijo mientras tomaba uno de los pasteles y salía secando sus lagrimas disimuladamente para que Kouichi no la viera en ese estado, felizmente el estaba jugando con lion y no le hizo caso. Se acerco a Kousei y le dijo– Llévaselo a Kouji- dijo mientras le pasaba el pastel de chocolate a Kousei quien lo recibía algo sorprendido- Mama había hecho dos pasteles así que puedes llevarte uno por que, supongo que no habías comprado uno ¿O me equivoco?- dijo mientras ambos salían de la casa_

_-Lamentablemente no. Me olvide por completo de la fecha- dijo mientras subía el pastel al auto con mucho cuidado y tomoko lo veía con mala cara- Pero no te preocupes se lo compensare por cierto ¿Crees que le gusten los perros?- esa si fue la gota que derramo el vaso_

_-¿¡Como demonios voy a saberlo si no lo e visto en 4 años!? ¡Tu deberías saberlo- grito un poco histérica, por suerte las paredes de su madre no dejaban pasar mucho ruido_

_-Lo siento solo fue un comentario no era para que te molestaras tanto- volteo a ver su reloj- Me tengo que ir para dejarle una nota a Koji, me gustaría quedarme un poco de tiempo mas con Koichi ¿Crees que sea posible?- dijo_

_-Esta bien- dijo en un suspiro_

_-Muchas gracias- contesto Kousei mientras se subía y arrancaba_

_Ese día recuperaría un poco de tiempo perdido con su otro hijo, y claro Kouichi lo aria con su padre…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Si, ese había sido un día muy feliz después de todo había conocido a su padre y le habían regalado a lion; su mejor amigo.

NOTAS FINALES: Bien quise poner a Kousei para que la historia quede como tenia planeado y me parecio que como buenos opuestos si Kouji tiene un perro Kouichi deveria tener a un gato, en este caso lion (llamado así en honor a la forma de la armadura de loevemon), por cierto lo de "yo soy tu padre" lo puse en plan star wars P


	4. Chapter 4

Compensando el retraso les dejo dos capítulos de un tiro XD

Capitulo 4

Ya había pasado un año desde que Kouichi había entrado en el kinder y había conocido a su papá. En ese tiempo ya había hecho muchos amigos pero se había hecho inseparable de Izumi , aunque a veces era alguien muy desesperante, por ejemplo

-¡Kenichi!- grito Izumi saludándolo

Por ejemplo cuando insistía en llamarlo de esa forma para hacerlo enojar

-Izumi ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así-

-¿Y por que crees que te llamo así? ¡Para hacerte enojar!- también tenia que admitir que era muy descarada

Pero lo que Kouichi no savia es que ese mismo día Kousei iría a su casa donde el y Tomoko tomarían una decisión que definiría el rumbo de su vida.

ºººººººººº

Hace pocos minutos que el sr. Minamoto había llegado a aquel acogedor hogar, y, en esos momentos tomaba asiento al lado de Tomoko y Hitomiko en la pequeña mesita de la cocina

-¿De que querías hablar Kousei?- comenzó Tomoko

-Veras, es sobre Kouji…- Las dos mujeres presentes comenzaron a poner mas atención- Me preguntaba si algún día lo iras a visitar.- Tomoko empalideció un poco ante esa pregunta- Es que… ya no le son suficientes las excusas, ahora en verdad quiere conocerte.-

-Pero ¿Qué le has contado sobre mi?- corto Tomoko

-En realidad nada, siempre intento desviar el tema, pero cada vez me cuesta más.-

La azabache se quedo callada mientras observaba con atención la taza de te que sostenía con ambas manos

-Pues sigue sin decirle nada- hablo por fin sorprendiendo a los otros dos adultos

-¡Pero hija!- comenzó Hitomiko- ¡El tiene derecho de verte y tu de verlo!- quiso hacerla entrar en razón pero la mujer negó con fuerza aun con la cabeza baja

-¡No lo entienden!- exclamo molesta pero, al mismo tiempo intentando controlar el llanto- ¿¡Que esperan que le diga!? ¡Hola Kouji soy tu mamá, no te he buscado en 5 años a pesar de que tu hermano si ve a su padre!, ¡Por cierto! ¡Tienes un hermano gemelo!- comenzó a gritar- Seguro que me odiaría- susurro esta vez

-¡No es verdad!- grito también Kousei- ¡El en serio quiere conocerte! Seguro que…- pero Tomoko lo interrumpió

-Kousei…- pidió mas calmada casi susurrando- Quiero pedirte algo…-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el castaño

-Dile que estoy muerta- levanto con decisión la cara

-¡Que dices!- saltaron las otras dos personas

-¿¡Sabes lo triste que se pondrá!?- grito Kousei

Tomoko cerro los ojos y asintió despacio- Si, pero no creo estar preparada para verlo… Por favor- pidió esta vez

Kousei se puso de pie furioso -¡De acuerdo! ¡Luego no vengas a pedirme que te deje verlo por que entonces ya no vas a poder! ¡Para MI hijo tu estarás muerta!- casi escupió mientras salía tras un portazo

En cuanto se fue Tomoko por fin rompió en llanto, pero esta ves su madre la vio con desaprobación.

ºººººººººº

Irónicamente poco después de esa fecha el día de las madres hizo su aparición en Japón.

Esa mañana Tomoko estaba algo deprimida ya que comenzaba a arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado. Pero no podía estar triste, no mientras *su primera luz estuviera en casa dedicándole todo tipo de atenciones.

-¡Feliz día mami!- salto a abrazarla Kouichi

-Buenos días mi niñito- saludo con felicidad- ¿Ya estas listo?-

-¡Si! ¿Cómo se ve mi disfraz?- Kouichi comenzó a hacer poses extrañas, llevaba una playera de tela brillante con las mangas recogidas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y lentes de sol para el festival que realizarían

-Te ves muy guapo- halago mientras salían rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez ahí la maestra llamo a los niños para que comenzaran a prepararse para cuando les tocara su turno, mientras los otros grupos hacían su actuación Kouichi e Izumi hablaban

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestiono la rubia al notar a su amigo muy callado

-Estoy feliz por que mañana voy a ir a ver a mi papa ^^-

-¿A tu papa? Que raro yo nunca lo e visto y eso que e ido un chorro de veces a tu casa-

-Es que el vive en otra casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-No se-

Kouichi en realidad no estaba muy feliz, Kousei le había comentado que se iba a mudar a Shinjuku y no lo iba a ver por un tiempo así que decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Cuando se dieron cuenta fue su turno y todo el grupo comenzó a cantar a coro una canción.

Cuando terminaron Kouichi noto que Tomoko estaba llorando de emoción.

Entre bromas y risas volvieron a su casa donde kouichi decidió preguntar la duda que había tenido desde su plática con Izumi

-¿mamá?-

-¿Qué pasa?- comento mientras servia la comida

-¿Por qué papá no vive con nosotros?- ante esta pregunta Tomoko dejo caer los platos que traía en las manos y Hitomiko, quien estaba entrando a la habitación se dio media vuelta para que pudieran hablar a solas

-Es que… veras…- comenzó no muy convencida- Lo que pasa es que tu papi y yo tuvimos una pelea, y después de ese día decidimos que lo mejor seria que cada quien viviera separado.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿Por eso no vivo con mi papi? ¿Hice algo mal?- pregunto de golpe Kouichi preocupado

-¡No cariño!- se apresuro a calmar a su hijo- Si alguien tuvo la culpa fuimos Kousei y yo, tu todavía estabas muy chiquito para haber hecho algo malo.-

-Ah… ¿Y no pueden volver a vivir juntos?- pregunto con ilusión- Una vez yo me pelee con Izumi-chan y ella dijo que jamás me volvería a hablar, pero luego se nos olvido por que peleamos y volvimos a ser amigos- narro entusiasmado- Mami ¿Tu todavía recuerdas por que peleaste?-Ante tal pregunta Tomoko no supo que responder.

ºººººººººº

Temprano al día siguiente su abuelita lo acompaño a la actual casa de su padre ya que vivía muy lejos y una vez llegaron ella insistió en entrar con el. Momentos después de tocar el timbre Kousei con expresión cansada les abrió la puerta

-¿Koichi?- exclamo sorprendido

-Hola papi- saludo alzando su manita

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo un poco ¿asustado?

-Buenas tardes Kousei- saludo Hitomiko

-¿Eh? A buenas tardes-

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Hitomiko

-Cl-claro- tartamudeo no muy seguro

Una vez adentro pudieron notar que estaba acomodando las cosas para la mudanza, ya que había muchas cajas y todo era un desorden

-¿Te vas hoy?- pregunto Kouichi sin ocultar su tristeza

-Mañana- aclaro Kousei también triste y luego recordó:- ¿Qué ases aquí?-

-Quise verte antes de que te mudaras-

-Ya veo-

Cuando Kousei se dio cuenta su hijo ya estaba curioseando por su casa -¿Qué haces?- pregunto entre curioso y molesto

-Nunca había visto tu casa- contesto inocentemente cuando se fijo en una fotografía que estaba en la sala -¿Tienes fotografías mías?- pregunto al verla de cerca, en la fotografía se podía ver el que parecía ser Kouichi sonriendo feliz mientras un pequeño cachorrito le lamía la cara –No recuerdo a ese perrito- comento con inocencia

Al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo Kousei se apresuro a quitarle la foto

-Lo siento Koichi pero vinieron en un mal momento…- intento disimular mientras le mostraba la foto a Hitomiko que quería conocer a su otro nieto

-Perdón- dijo muy triste, al ver la cara de Kouichi Kousei se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy injusto así que le dijo -¿Quieres que te muestre la casa antes de que te vayas?-

-¡Si!- grito con alegría tomando la mano de su papa- Ahorita venimos abuelita- dijo felizmente

-Bueno- dijo no muy segura ¿Y si veía otra fotografía? O hasta algo peor… al pensar en eso regreso su atención a la fotografía que tenia en su mano y que no había podido apreciar correctamente estando ahí Kouichi –"Realmente se parecen, se nota que son gemelos… al parecer Kousei esta asiendo un buen trabajo ^^"- pensó cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, ahí en la sala había un álbum de fotos Kousei no se molestaría si le echara un ojo ¿Verdad?

Hitomiko no pudo resistir la curiosidad y se acerco al susodicho álbum, ansiosa comenzó a hojearlo, después de todo Kouji también era su nieto y tenía el derecho de conocerlo por lo menos en fotografía. La primera foto era una idéntica a la que tenía en su casa; eran Kouji y Kouichi cuando eran bebes dormiditos en sus cunas, pero después de esa todas eran fotos de Kouji o Kousei

-"debí saberlo, después de todo Koichi no había visto a su padre en 4 años"- siguió ojeando las fotos, en la mayoría salía Kouji sonriente, y en muchas también salía aquel cachorrito a su lado, seguramente era la mascota de Kouji, había otras en las que salía un niño con un ridículamente enorme paliacate en la cabeza, noto que sus dos nietos eran muy parecidos; ambos tenían el cabello color negro intenso y los dos eran muy delgados, aunque Kouji era mucho mas delgado, siguió viendo las fotos creando mundos imaginarios en los que en esos momentos memorables también estaban Tomoko, Kouichi y ella misma.

Mientras tanto Kouichi recorría felizmente la casa de la mano de Kousei, de pronto este se paro en seco y le dijo

-Bien creo que ya es hora de que te vayas tu mama debe de estar preocupada- dijo mientras veía su reloj

Ya habían recorrido toda la casa pero de pronto Kouichi se fijo en algo

-No hemos visto ese cuarto papi- dijo mientras señalaba la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Kousei

-¿E-ese? Es que ahí… hay un perro muy bravo que si entramos te puede morder- dijo nervioso

-¿Un perro?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, no le gustaban los perros pero sentía que su papa le estaba mintiendo, cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla lo detuvo la mano de su papa

-¡Koichi! Dije que no puedes entrar ahí- dijo algo exaltado

-Perdón- dijo con temor por su reacción de pronto se oyó el ladrido de un perro salvando así a Kousei

-¿Lo ves?-

-Si papi perdóname- dijo mientras regresaban a la sala y se encontraron con Hitomiko ojeando el álbum- ¿Qué ases abuelita?-

Hitomiko se sorprendió por la repentina aparición ¿Cuánto llevaba viendo las fotos?

-Nada nada- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y luego le dijo a Kousei -¿Puedo llevarme esta imagen? me gustaría regalársela a Tomoko-

Kousei entendió de qué se trataba y asintió en silencio

-¿Ya nos vamos abuelita?-

-si ^^-

-¡Adiós papi! Visítame pronto para que me digas donde vas a vivir ^^-

-De acuerdo-

Kouichi tomo la mano de su abuelita y comenzaron a caminar, cuando iban por la esquina de la calle Kouichi sintió una profunda tristeza, por instinto volteo a ver la casa de su padre y vio como un niño de mas o menos su edad caminaba hacia su dirección, desde esa distancia no lo podía ver bien, solo podía ver que caminaba arrastrando los pies como si estuviera muy triste o cansado. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino de vuelta a casa, ¡Le iba a contar a su mama todo lo que había hecho!, de pronto se le ocurrió voltear a ver al niño pero al voltear este ya no estaba…

ACLARACION:* Según tengo entendido Kouichi significa "primera luz" y Kouji "templo de la luz" o algo así XP

NOTAS FINALES: Un capitulo un poco simple pero bue…


	5. Chapter 5

Como ya dije en mi otro fic enserio perdon por la falta de continuación. Pero… bue las razones estan en mi otro fic asi garantizo que le den una leidita XD (un alma en dos cuerpos Kouji) Y muy pronto pondre la contestación de reviews en mi perfil pero necesito un poquillo de paciencia.

Como sea dejemos eso de lado ¡Y al fic!

Capitulo 5

Esa mañana frente al kinder había dos camiones esperando para ser abordados por los niños, era hora de la excursión anual que la escuela solía organizar para los niños de tercero. Había muchas mamas emocionadas sosteniendo las manos de sus hijos (ya que era preferible que los acompañaran adultos) y entre la multitud se hallaban Kouichi e Izumi cada quien dándole una mano a Hitomiko ya que sus madres estaban trabajando, en sus caras se podía ver una gran felicidad y emoción. Llego su turno de subir al autobús y emocionados corrieron a buscar un lugar, Hitomiko se sentó junto a una mama y Kouichi e Izumi se sentaron en el lugar delante de ellas.

-¿estas emocionado kenichi?-

-Si ¿y tu?- ase años que Kouichi había dejado de intentar corregirla

-También ^^-

En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, era un *hermoso bosque con (lo que para ellos se veían) como pequeñas montañas. Hicieron algunas actividades al aire libre y, antes de irse la maestra sugirió una búsqueda de insectos, a los niños les emociono la idea así que todos pusieron manos a la obra, la maestra había llevado unas listas con los dibujos de los insectos y cada equipo debía encontrarlos todos. Obviamente que kouichi e Izumi hicieron equipo, no se podían alejar mucho de cierta área pero a ellos dos solo les faltaba

-¡Una mariposa!- exclamo Izumi

-¡Atrápala!- grito Kouichi

Comenzaron a correr frasco en mano detrás de ella.

-¡La tengo!- dijo orgullosa Izumi

-Ne Izumi-chan… ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Kouichi viendo así los lados, Izumi lo imito –No lo se-

-¿Crees que nos perdimos?- dijo un poco temeroso Kouichi

-¡Señora Kimura!- grito Izumi para ver si no estaba por ahí cerca, no obtuvo respuesta

-¡Abuelita! ¡Maestra!- grito esta vez Kouichi

-Tengo miedo Koichi- dijo Izumi abrazándose a el

-No t-te preocupes- contesto un poco temeroso correspondiendo el abrazo -¿Las buscamos?-

-Si- dijo Izumi

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde y estaban muy cansados

-Koichi estoy cansada- dijo Izumi sentándose en una enorme roca

-Y yo- contesto imitándola, Izumi se veía muy triste, tenia que hacer algo para animarla ¿Pero que?- "¡Ya se!" Ne Izumi-chan tengo una idea-

-¿Para encontrar a los demás?- pregunto con ilusión

-No… ¿Por qué no grabamos un mensaje en esta roca?-

-¿Y eso para que?-

-Veras. Nadie conoce este lugar así que seria como nuestro lugar secreto ¿OK?- dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-¡que buena idea! un lugar solo de nosotros-

Kouichi busco entre la hierba y encontró dos piedras afiladas con las que dejaron su mensaje, esto le había subido los ánimos a Izumi, de pronto oyeron unos gritos

-¡Izumi! ¡Koichi!-

-¿Oíste?- pregunto Kouichi

-¡Si!- exclamo Izumi corriendo asía las voces

-¡Espera! Hay que fijarnos muy bien en el camino para saber como llegar a nuestro lugar secreto- dijo mientras corrían asía las voces -¡Abuelita!- exclamo mientras la abrazaba

-Señora Kimura- Grito también Izumi

La maestra los vio entre aliviada y molesta -¿Dónde estaban? ¡Los buscamos durante horas!-

-Lo sentimos- dijeron a coro bajando la mirada, la maestra suspiro –Me alegra que estén bien, pero nunca se vuelvan a separar del grupo- dijo seriamente

-¡Lo prometemos!- exclamaron

El viaje de regreso fue un tanto agotador ya que habían caminado por horas, de modo que se durmieron al minuto de subir al autobús, Kouichi soñaba, soñaba con su sitio secreto y lo que habían escrito en esa piedra que simbolizaba lo fuerte que era su amistad:

_**Kouichi y izumi mejores amijos por sienpre_

_Sienpre juntos, este sitio nos pertenese P ya que nosotros lo descuvrimos y lo isimos nuestro_

_¡A__M__I__S__T__A__D_ _E__T__E__R__N__A!_

ACLARACIONES: *Es el mismo bosque al que fui a su edad P

** _Así _es lo escrito por Kouichi y _así_ lo escrito por Izumi (las faltas de ortografía son apropósito por que así escriben Kouichi e Izumi =P)

NOTAS FINALES: ¡Ya casi llegamos al final de la primera temporada! Solo queda otro capitulo y cerramos este ciclo!

PD: Acabo de enterarme de que el actor que ase la voz de Kouichi en japones se llama Kenichi noseque, que coincidencia ¿No?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La familia Kimura se encontraba en un aeropuerto, Kouichi no paraba de llorar

-Tranquilo hijo. Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo su mama

Kouichi no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso

_FLASH BACK_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Kouichi, excepto que Izumi no había ido a la escuela y eso le preocupaba mucho.

Al salir fue corriendo asía la casa de su amiga y cuando lo dejaron entrar se sorprendió de la cantidad de cajas que estaban en el piso y de que en los muebles ya casi no había cosas, de pronto apareció su amiga, estaba muy triste y parecía que acababa de llorar.

-Izumi ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Koichi?- dijo sorprendida, luego rompió en llanto

-¡Izumi! ¿Estas bien?-

-¡No quiero irme!- grito entre lagrimas

-¿A dónde?- pregunto preocupado

-A Italia- dijo mientras seguía llorando

-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunto asustado

-¡Si! ¡Koichi no me quiero ir! Quiero quedarme aquí con mis amigos-

-Tranquila Izumi… seguro que aya aras muchos amigos…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Igual yo- susurro kouichi

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Y ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando que saliera el vuelo que apartaría de el a su mejor amiga.

Izumi no paraba de llorar y de gritar que no quería irse.

De pronto oyeron que un altavoz dijo: -Pasajeros del vuelo 906 con destino a Italia el avión saldrá en 10 minutos- Los padres de Izumi se despidieron de la familia y apuraron a su hija, esta, cansada de llorar y dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer nada se acerco a Kouichi

-Koichi… te voy a extrañar…-

-Igual yo- dijo Kouichi llorando

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo- dijo Izumi

-Igual tu- contesto dándole un cariñoso abrazo de despedida que no querían romper, al estar juntos Izumi le susurro –Tengo miedo-

-¿De que?- contesto en el mismo tono confidente

-De no hacer amigos en Italia… de separarme de ti… de que no me quieran por ser japonesa…-

-Tranquila Izumi ¡Eres la mejor persona que conozco! ¡No dejes que nadie cambie eso!- dijo viéndola fijamente y rompiendo el abrazo –Promete que no dejaras que otros niños te cambien- dijo extendiendo su meñique –Y que siempre seremos mejores amigos-

-¡Lo prometo!- dijo uniendo su meñique y dando un último abrazo a su mejor amigo.

Minutos después Kouichi observaba desde una ventana del aeropuerto como despegaba el avión en el que iba su mejor amiga, sin poder evitarlo sintió como gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Tomoko se acerco a él y lo abrazo cariñosamente, luego seco sus lágrimas con dulzura y le dijo: -Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes- Aunque Kouichi presentía que no seria así.

NOTAS FINALES: El ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada ¡espero que les aya gustado! No dejen de leer lo que sigue que ahora si se va a poner interesante.


	7. AVISO

AVISO

Etto… Como habran notado esto es un aviso, este fic esta en realida pensado unicamente como soporte de "Un alma en dos cuerpos Kouji" (Para contar las dos caras de algunas escenas o explicar algunas cosas) asi que no tendra continuación en esta nueva etapa tan seguido como en la anterior, cuando halla continuación lo avisare en mi otro fic. Una disculpa por mi falta de imaginación asia Kouichi y gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
